Better Later Than Never
by princessofmyownworld
Summary: Jay is about to be married but he can not stop looking at the red head in the bridesmaid position. Are old high school loves rising up or does Jay just have the premarrige jitters. JT with hints of AA. Hopefully better than my ability to write summarys.


I do not own Class of the Titans!

Jay stood at the wedding alter. He was in a black tux and watching his wife-to-be walk down the aisle, escorted by her father. His heart was burst with happiness. It was perfect, he was about to be married to the girl he loved. Right?

And all he had to do was not look at the girl standing next to him. The red haired beauty he had been in love with in high school. Being the devoted leader Jay made no move to officially declare his love for this beauty. She had moved on, how could Jay have actually thought she was going to wait for him, and Jay had moved on as well.

Or had he?

Jay looked over and caught sight of her emerald green eyes. They were filled with happiness…but Jay thought he could see just the slightest undercurrent of jealousy and sadness. Jay blinked and it was masked once more. But his brown eyes soon had the same under current. He smiled and hoped she could not see through the happiness in his eyes and to the sadness and feeling like he was missing something big.

The brown haired man gazed out into the audience. He saw Archie holing Atlanta's hand. Atlanta's eyes were so much happier than the last time he had looked at her, about a half hour ago. Jay could tell that she was hiding something, or at least waiting for the right moment to announce big news. Archie was a lot happier than the last time he had seen him. Jay was happy to see that his friends were so happy on the day that was supposed to be one of the happiest in his life.

His deep chocolate brown eyes scanned the audience. He could tell that five people in the audience, and only four knew that there was a very small part of him that felt empty. Odie, Neil, Archie and Atlanta. His best friends and roommates of two years. And if he turned to his side Herry, his best friend, would be able to tell as well. Jay already knew that Theresa already knew, weather or not she thought much about it was anyone's guess.

He faintly heard Melissa; his wife-to-be say her wedding vows. His attention was snapped back to the ceremony in process at these words. He said his, and once more not being able to keep his gaze from Theresa.

She looked like an angel in pale pale baby green wedding dress. Her long red hair was framing her face in soft manicured waves. The rest of is what pulled back in a messy, but elegant, high ponytail.

She smiled at Jay, his heart leaped and another word came to his mind when she did. Goddesses. Theresa looked to his bride; Jay's gaze was snapped back to Melissa.

Melissa looked like a piece of heaven as well. She had light blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her light blonde hair was falling in soft ways as well. It was shinning in the sunlight and her bright blue eyes were filled with laughter like always and joy.

Theresa approached Jay after the ceremony. "So how does it feel?" She asked bright and bubbly.

"I'm not sure yet." Jay said. To Theresa he sounded like he was not all there.

"Are you ok?" She asked kindly. Her emerald green eyes filled with concern. She hated seeing Jay like this; it was never a good sign. He was much too prone to thinking too much.

"Not sure…" Jay mumbled, refusing to meet Theresa's eyes. He was afraid to look at her, afraid that the tiny second thoughts rolling through his head would grow. Was he still secretly in love with Theresa? And if he was it was a secret he had kept from even himself.

Theresa was slightly hurt he was snubbing her. It was small, but Jay rarely snubbed her anymore. Not since they had locked Cronos away in Tartarus. And when he did it did not affect her like it used to. But this time it did.

She remembered how he had looked at her for a moment back in the church. It had been a look similar to how he used to look at her, back when they were in high school. The look that made her heart leap, that gave her amazing dreams. The ones that made her so frustrated that he was so obsessed with fighting Cronos.

She shook her head; her friend was a married man if you asked any girl…she could not have feelings for him. And if she did she had to hide them, but she did not think she still did. But maybe she had even hid it from herself.

Theresa tried to push the thought out of her mind as she gave Jay a friendly hug. "If you ever need me I'm here." She said. Jay felt something take over his body, the same thing that took over him when he proposed to Melissa.

Jay returned Theresa's hug, making it more passionate. He held her tight and tilted her head up and looked into her eyes. To them the room was silent. They could hear the clock ticking, to everyone else it was a noisy and laughter filled room.

Tick went the clock.

Jay and Theresa gazed in each other's eyes.

Tock

Jay cupped Theresa's chin with his large hand.

Tick

Theresa and Jay leaned closer together.

Tock

Their lips were millimeters apart.

Tick

Jay kissed her bright red lips. Something he had longed to do for ages. He had wanted to kiss her since high school. And it was perfect. Almost.

Tock

Theresa kissed back. She was in heaven. Almost.

Tick

The two friends were trapped in a moment. A moment they had wanted for the longest time. They had both dreamed about this moment for age.

Tock.

A thought came to Jay's mind. He shuddered at it. He did not pull away from Theresa though.

Tick

The same thought came to Theresa's mind. The moment was slowly dying.

Tock

Both titans sighed in there minds. They pulled away.

Tick

"Jay your married…" Theresa said, sorrow in her voice. Jay frowned. The room snapped back to life around them. No one had noticed them kiss.

"Not until tomorrow." He said mischievously. Theresa caught the dirty glint in his eye. She smiled as well.

"I'm yours until 10:30 tomorrow." Theresa said mischievously. Jay put an arm around her.

"Maybe longer." He whispered in her ear.

"Jay!" Theresa scolded half-heartedly. Jay steered her to the entryway, which was separate form the rest of the room. No one would hear them here.

"Its you I love Theresa. Not Melissa, and I see that now." Jay said his voice filled with passion. Theresa pulled Jay into hug once more. Once more they kissed.

Passion and love for each other swirled around the lovers. They broke apart and Theresa stared into each other's eyes.

"You don't know how long I have waited to hear you say those words. I love you to." Theresa said.

"Maybe there will be another woman up on the alter with me tomorrow morning?" Jay said.

"Yes, yes there will be." Theresa said kissing her new fiancé once more. The moment was now perfect. As they broke apart they realized that some loves never die, even when you hide it from yourself. And from the window Theresa caught a glimpse of an engagement ring on Atlanta's finger. Everything was perfect.

Ok second posting on Please let me know what you thought and if I totally screwed up the process of posting this, I'm still not quite used to it. No Flames thought please, I'm not making you read this. Your reading it of your own freewill and you can exit out of the page or hit the back button at any time.


End file.
